The present invention relates to an archery arrow with a fluted portion, and an arrow rest suitable for the fluted arrow.
It is well known that a plain piece of sheet metal is not as strong as one that is formed by stamping or bending. This property of metals applies to tubes as well. A straight tube is not as strong as a crimped tube. For two tubes of equal gauge, the crimped tube will be able to take more stress along its length and from pressure on its circumference. This is an application of the xe2x80x9cEggshellxe2x80x9d theory. A crimped tube of smaller gauge will be able to handle greater stresses than a tube that isn""t crimped of a heavier gauge. The smaller tube will also be lighter assuming the lengths are the same.
The present invention relates to an archery arrow with a fluted or crimped shaft, which can be made lighter and hence provide greater velocity than a standard, non-fluted arrow.
In a second aspect, the present invention includes a fluted arrow wherein the fluting includes grooves that spiral along the length of the shaft, allowing spin to be imparted to the arrow. Spinning the arrow about its shaft will give it increased stability.
In another aspect, the present invention includes an arrow rest for the fluted arrow, which is suitably arranged to impart spin to the arrow and/or to keep the arrow from falling off the arrow rest.
In another aspect, the arrow of the present invention may have less fletching than that of a standard arrow, because the spin imparted to the arrow reduces or may eliminate the need for fletching. With less fletching, there is less wind resistance, less susceptability to coming in contact with something in flight, and less noise in handling the arrow.
In another aspect, the arrow of the present invention includes a nock adapter and a special nock attachable to the nock adapter that interacts with a nock receiver attached to the bowstring to impart spin to the arrow. The special nock also lessens the problem of the arrow falling off the bow string when the hunter lets down his draw to take a break from a full draw. Also, the nock cannot get plugged with dirt.